


Да пребудет с тобой воинская удача

by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Фаро и Ар'алани беседуют перед тем, как адмирал отправится надрать грискам задницы.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Karyn Faro
Kudos: 2
Collections: Фаралани





	Да пребудет с тобой воинская удача

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May Warrior's Fortune Be With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308594) by [MotherRameses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses). 



> Часть 2 цикла «Фаралани».

— Прогуляетесь вместе со мной, коммодор? — прозвучал тихий вопрос на сай бисти.

Фаро перевела взгляд с падда на Ар’алани, которая в свою очередь выжидающе смотрела на нее. Вопрос стал для нее полнейшей неожиданностью. Траун только что вежливо выпроводил их из своего кабинета под предлогом частного разговора с Ванто, и все мысли Фаро уже устремились к планированию грядущей битвы. Траун был уверен, что не ошибся в оценке гранд-адмирала Савита, но Фаро хотела внимательно прочитать его аналитические выкладки и убедиться в их точности. Похоже, с этим придется повременить.

— Конечно, адмирал, — ответила Фаро, выключила падд и сделала несколько шагов к турболифту. 

В глубине души она ожидала короткого, но жесткого комментария Ар’алани по поводу ее последних слов о готовности следовать приказам Трауна, независимо от личных опасений. Ар’алани никогда не упускала случая высказаться насчет того, как Траун проводит военные операции, командует и строит отношения с подчиненными. Однако весь путь до лифтов адмирал проделала молча. В попытке понять чужие чувства Фаро бросила на нее беглый взгляд, но лицо Ар’алани, как всегда, оставалось непроницаемым; она стояла прямо, сложив руки за спиной.

Они вошли в турболифт, не говоря ни слова. Пальцы Фаро замерли над пультом управления, и она еще раз посмотрела на адмирала.

— Куда желаете отправиться, мэм? — спросила она.

Ар’алани мельком взглянула на нее и после короткой паузы ответила:

— Туда, где мы сможем поговорить наедине.

Поборов желание поднять брови в немом удивлении, Фаро нажала на кнопку уровня, на котором располагался ее кабинет. Из всех, кто в данный момент находился на борту, доступ туда имел только Траун, но что-то подсказывало ей, что они с Ванто в ближайшее время будут очень заняты. Короткий путь от турболифта до кабинета женщины также проделали в молчании. Когда они сели по обе стороны рабочего стола, на котором царил организованный хаос, Фаро спросила:

— Чем я могу быть вам полезна, адмирал?

Мельком она заметила, что часть безделушек на поверхности стола были передвинуты, и задумалась, не приложил ли к этому руку Ронан. Вполне в духе заместителя директора — порыться в ее вещах, пока они с Ванто работали в этом кабинете. При этой мысли Фаро невольно поморщилась, что Ар’алани сразу же заметила.

— У вас сейчас свободное время, верно? — спросила Ар’алани. 

Ее взгляд упал на маленькую фигурку зверя зилло, стоявшую на углу стола.

Фаро посмотрела на закрепленный к стене хронометр и ответила:

— Да, хотя в нынешнем положении это едва ли имеет какое-то значение.

Они с Ар’алани обменялись понимающими горькими улыбками. Ситуация с Савитом и грисками предполагала, что в любой момент следовало быть готовыми ко всему. А в случае экстренной необходимости обычный график дежурств отменялся.

— Я интересуюсь, потому что хочу поговорить с вами откровенно, — сказала Ар’алани и добавила, кивнув на статуэтку зверя: — Можно?

— Разумеется.

Ар’алани потянулась за фигуркой, повертела ее в руках, изучая. Это был глупый маленький подарок на прошлый День жизни от Хаммерли. Та привезла его из короткой поездки на Маластер. У зверя были ярко-зеленые глаза и подвижные конечности. Фаро наблюдала за тем, как Ар’алани держит его в руках, как двигает лапы.

— Слышали историю о звере зилло? — спросила Карин.

В этот вечер адмирал была странно неразговорчивой. Фаро казалось, что она хочет обсудить что-то важное и подбирает правильные слова. Карин не торопила ее. Им было не впервой совместно проводить время. С того дня, как Ар’алани устроила неожиданный урок плетения кос, они несколько раз обедали вместе и накануне вечером снова болтали в офицерском салоне. После того как Карин научилась отделять жесткий стиль командования Ар’алани от ее истинных чувств, ей понравилось проводить время в компании чисского адмирала. Та не боялась высказываться откровенно по любым вопросам. Она была подобна глотку свежего воздуха — это Фаро признавала. В ней присутствовала честность Трауна, но отсутствовала его раздражающая привычка напускать туману при обсуждении абсолютно любого вопроса.

Наедине с собой Фаро также признавала, что увлеклась Ар’алани, но сейчас это не относилось к делу.

— Его история мне известна. Доминация чиссов наблюдала за происходящим в Республике так же, как делает это сейчас с Империей, — сказала Ар’алани. 

Она не отрывала глаз от фигурки. Сейчас ее заинтересовало, насколько сильно у игрушки сгибается хвост. Потом Ар’алани растопырила передние лапы зилло и поставила фигурку на стол. Опираясь на задние ноги и хвост, зверь смотрел на нее с яростным оскалом.

— На протяжении столетий это создание мирно жило вдали ото всех. Потом его обнаружили и принялись изучать. А когда его мучители поняли, что зверя невозможно ни приручить, ни удержать, они убили его. Печальная история, которая может служить предупреждением, — Ар’алани перевела взгляд на Фаро, и в ее горящих красным глазах Карин увидела странную смесь грусти и ярости.

Медленно кивнув, Фаро отвела взгляд, посмотрела на фигурку. Со своего места она могла рассмотреть лишь краешек злобно поблескивавших глаз зверя. Внезапно она поняла, что тревожит Ар’алани.

— Вы боитесь, что Империя так же поступит с чиссами, — сказала она, глядя в глаза адмиралу.

— Да, — ответила Ар’алани. — Нашлись те, кто просил сохранить жизнь зилло. Те, кто уважал его силу и считал, что не следует убивать его.

— Но они не смогли убедить канцлера, — мрачно закончила Фаро.

Адмирал кивнула.

— Меня страшит, что Палпатину уже может быть известно слишком многое о моем народе. Знаю, вам не позволено открыто высказываться на эту тему, поэтому прошу простить мою дерзость. Но я думаю, жажда власти заставит его вторгнуться в наши пределы. И я тревожусь, что будет с нами, когда это случится.

Фаро с трудом проглотила ком в горле. Ар’алани была права: ей действительно не полагалось открыто говорить о целях и действиях Палпатина. Но она наблюдала за Трауном и видела, как менялось его поведение после встреч с Императором. Сама она считала, что Империи не следует лезть в дела чиссов и вообще в Неизведанные регионы. Корабли флота и без того были раскиданы по необъятным имперским территориям, их едва хватало, чтобы обеспечить безопасность всех секторов. При таком раскладе глупо отправляться на завоевание далеких миров. И нельзя забывать о новой угрозе — грисках. Фаро была убеждена, что Императору следовало бы сосредоточиться на первостепенных задачах в собственном государстве.

Однако откровенно высказываться в таком ключе было равносильно измене.

Поэтому несколько минут они сидели молча. Фаро не знала, что ответить. Она разделяла мнение Ар’алани, но старалась тщательно подобрать слова. Вскоре она заметила, что адмирал задумчиво наблюдает за ней. Она вопросительно вскинула бровь, и Ар’алани рассмеялась.

— Вы хороший и верный офицер, Карин, — с улыбкой сказала она.

Она обратилась к ней по имени, и у Фаро по спине пробежали мурашки. В начале разговора Ар’алани уточнила, могут ли они говорить откровенно, но личное обращение создало чувство товарищества. 

— И вы хорошо проявите себя в грядущем сражении, — продолжила Ар’алани, когда Фаро хотела возразить, она остановила ее жестом. — Грядет битва. Тот, кто выступает против своего правительства в подобной манере, не свернет с выбранного курса просто так. Но я уверена, вы справитесь с предателем.

Фаро улыбнулась в ответ. Она надеялась, что Ар’алани не заметит слабого румянца, появившегося на ее щеках от похвалы.

— Спасибо, — сказала она. — Не сомневаюсь, что и вас ждет победа. Я имела удовольствие видеть вас в бою и могу сделать вывод, что в ратном деле вы не уступаете гранд-адмиралу Трауну.

В улыбке, мелькнувшей на губах Ар’алани, Фаро не могла не заметить легкой горечи.

— Благодарю вас. Надеюсь, вы правы. Гриски — грозный противник, должна признаться, исход битвы с ними меня тревожит, — ответила Ар’алани.

Это внезапное откровение поразило Карин. С первой встречи Ар’алани неизменно демонстрировала полную уверенность в себе и своем экипаже.

— В прошлый раз вы их победили. Почему вы сомневаетесь сейчас? — поинтересовалась Фаро.

— Потому что они будут в отчаянии, — ответила Ар’алани, откинулась в кресле и сцепила пальцы в замок. — Они приведут больше кораблей, мощнее прежних. И, вопреки ожиданиям Трауна, я не считаю, что вы с ним сможете нам помочь.

— У вас будут «Защитники», — возразила Фаро.

Адмирал кивнула:

— Это так. Но от них будет польза, только если они станут подчиняться приказам лейтенанта Ванто.

— Станут, — уверено заявила Фаро. — Я знаю Доббса. Хороший человек, верный и Трауну, и тому делу, за которое вы сражаетесь.

Ар’алани вздернула бровь:

— И за что же, полагает он, мы сражаемся?

— За свободу, — коротко ответила Фаро, — свободу жить так, как вы считаете нужным, и не быть рабами грисков.

— Хорошо сказано, — Ар’алани наклонила голову и тяжело вздохнула: — Похоже, в конечном счете все сводится к вопросу доверия, верно?

Фаро улыбнулась:

— Да. Знаю, вы прежде не работали непосредственно с Доббсом, но я давно служу с ним. И доверяю ему. Вы доверяете мне и моим суждениям?

Еще одна горькая улыбка. Ар’алани внимательно смотрела на Фаро, и на мгновение Карин показалось, что она ошиблась. Да, адмирал позволила ей взорвать детонаторы на кораблях грисков и учить Ва’нья работать с имперскими системами управления, и даже разрешила ей практиковаться в плетении кос на своих длинных черных волосах, но все эти ситуации отличались от нынешней. Тогда жизнь Ар’алани не зависела от случайностей.

В отличие от того, что предстояло ей теперь.

Ар’алани по-прежнему хранила молчание. Когда Фаро уже было собралась извиниться за поспешно сделанные выводы, адмирал встала и не спеша обошла разделявший их стол. Ар’алани приблизилась к ее креслу, взялась за подлокотник и, не разрывая визуального контакта, развернула кресло к себе. Карин наблюдала за ее манипуляциями молча и с удивлением, не смея прервать или помешать. На секунду ей подумалось, что Ар’алани сейчас ударит ее за столь дерзкие слова, но мысль исчезла в тот же момент, как чисс наклонилась к ней и поцеловала.

Начался поцелуй неловко. Карин была так потрясена, что даже забыла закрыть глаза, дабы лучше прочувствовать прикосновение чужих губ. Она никак не могла поверить в происходящее. Прохладные губы Ар’алани касались ее нежно, почти невинно, длинные пальцы поглаживали по щеке. Наконец Фаро активно включилась в процесс и ответила на поцелуй.

Всем телом она прижалась к адмиралу, запустила пальцы в ее волосы, еще не до конца веря в то, что ей выпала возможность реализовать глупую фантазию, появившуюся у нее еще во время урока плетения кос.

Наконец Ар’алани прервала поцелуй.

— Я вам доверяю, — прошептала она, садясь на стол. — Еще с тех пор, как вы приказали транспортно-десантному судну дождаться вас, чтобы подняться на борт соединенных кораблей грисков.

— Я думала, вы считали это решение граничащим с нарушением субординации, — выровняв дыхание и откинувшись на спинку кресла, сказала Фаро.

Ар’алани усмехнулась, ухватила выбившуюся из-под кепи прядь волос Карин и заправила ее на место.  
— Так и было. И этот случай показал мне, кто вы на самом деле, — сказала она.

Удержаться и не ответить на прикосновение было выше сил Фаро. Она прикрыла глаза от удовольствия и спросила:

— И кто же я, по-вашему? 

— Та, кто достойна командования, — ответила Ар’алани и убрала руку, — кто заботится о своих подчиненных и дорожит их жизнями. Та, кто ценит жизнь во всех ее проявлениях.

Фаро открыла глаза и обнаружила, что Ар’алани внимательно изучает ее. В ее взгляде, как и в тоне, задумчивость смешивалась с нежностью.

— И вы считаете это чем-то особенным? — спросила Карин, хмурясь.

— Да, — коротко ответила Ар’алани.

Какое-то время они провели в молчании, просто глядя друг на друга. Фаро запоминала облик сидящей перед ней женщины во всех деталях. Несмотря на то, что она вольготно расположилась на столе, Ар’алани сохраняла величественный вид. В ней чувствовалась внутренняя сила, выработанная и отточенная за годы службы. Было ясно, что Ар’алани не побоится пустить ее в ход в нужный момент.

Казалось, груз командования не был тяжел для нее; скорее, он окутывал ее, подобно плащу, и добавлял дополнительный вес ее словам и действиям. Даже сейчас, в неформальной обстановке, Фаро испытывала благоговение перед находящейся рядом с ней женщиной.

Тихий голос Ар’алани прервал ее мысли:

— Если завтрашний бой пойдет не так, как планировалось, знайте — я благодарна за вашу компанию в последние несколько дней. Нелегко находиться среди народа, так сильно отличающегося от своего, и вы стали мне добрым другом на это время. Спасибо.

— Я… Всегда пожалуйста, — пробормотала Фаро, не зная, что еще сказать. 

Что она могла ответить? Было похоже, что Ар’алани прощается с ней навсегда. Неужели адмирал настолько обеспокоена грядущим сражением с грисками?

Карин почувствовала холод в животе. Если Ар’алани действительно взволнована… То другой возможности поговорить с ней может уже не представиться.

— Я… я в полной мере разделяю ваши чувства, — Фаро вдруг поняла, что стала слегка заикаться, ей с трудом удавалось выдавливать из себя слова на сай бисти. — Вы… вы одна из самых выдающихся личностей, которых я встречала. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы встретились при иных обстоятельствах, чтобы нам не приходилось иметь дело… со всем этим.

Она махнула рукой в пространство, Ар’алани понимающе кивнула. Савит и гриски, Империя и Доминация, верность и измена — все, с чем им скоро предстоит столкнуться и, если повезет, победить.

— И несмотря на ваши сомнения, я верю, что вас ждет победа. Должна верить, — продолжала Карин, поднимаясь со своего места, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Ар’алани. Теперь, когда одна сидела, а другая стояла, их глаза оказались на одном уровне. — Я должна верить в то, что когда-нибудь мы снова встретимся.

С этими словами она обняла Ар’алани и поцеловала ее.

В этот поцелуй Карин постаралась вложить все, что осталось недосказанным. По тому, как Ар’алани положила руку ей на талию, как глубоко и страстно поцеловала ее в ответ, Фаро стало ясно, что адмирал все поняла. Обе знали, что это может быть их последняя встреча, и отчаянно надеялись, что этого не случится. Возможно, это их последний шанс поделиться своими чувствами друг к другу. И обе надеялись, что жадные поцелуи — лишь обещание большего, того прекрасного и светлого, что ждет их в будущем.

— Спасибо, — произнесла Ар’алани, когда поцелуй прервался. Она все еще обнимала Фаро, нежно прислонившись лбом к ее лбу. — Спасибо за все.

Фаро улыбнулась, немного отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, и сказала:

— Ваше доверие — честь для меня. Я с нетерпением жду возможности услышать рассказ о вашей будущей победе.

Она сделала шаг назад, чтобы позволить Ар’алани встать.

Адмирал улыбнулась. Фаро проводила ее до дверей своего кабинета. При этом она все время боролась с искушением снова прильнуть к Ар’алани, предложить вместе проскользнуть в каюту, а уж там крепко обнять ее и не позволить покинуть тихое, безопасное место. Но Карин знала, что это будет не самый разумный поступок. Они обе нуждались в отдыхе, им надо было приготовиться к предстоящим битвам. Жизни сотен членов экипажа их огромных кораблей зависели от них.

И чтобы пережить завтрашнее сражение, чтобы увидеться вновь, они должны быть в хорошей форме.

— Доброй ночи, — сказала Ар’алани, взяла Фаро за руку и слегка сжала ее. — Вскоре мы еще поговорим.

— Жду этого с нетерпением, — улыбнулась Карин. Ей вспомнились слова, которыми Траун прощался с Ванто, и она добавила: — Да пребудет с вами воинская удача.

Ар’алани улыбнулась в ответ, в ее глазах появились озорные искорки.

— Вы наблюдательны, коммодор Фаро. Пусть удача сопутствует и вам.


End file.
